The invention relates to an entertainment device that includes a child support with an entertainment member attached to the child support. The entertainment member is preferably releasable and securable to a cradle, bassinet, swing, bouncer, car seat, or other child support device. More particularly, the invention is directed to a child""s mobile that rotates freely from a portion of a cradle, bassinet, swing, bouncer, car seat, etc., and is quickly and easily releasable from and securable to the cradle, bassinet, swing, car seat, etc.
Conventional mobiles for children typically are secured to cribs and play pens or suspended from the ceiling above a location where a child lays or sits. These mobiles often have elaborate mechanisms for attachment to the crib or ceiling and may have toys or teething objects hanging from long strings extending from the ends of the mobile arms. A string or rod often suspends these mobiles so that the mobile can freely rotate as directed by a child. Some conventional mobiles are motorized and can rotate in a predetermined direction for visual stimulation.
The somewhat complicated assembly for attaching conventional mobiles to a supporting structure results in an increase in manufacturing cost and decreases the devices"" appeal to customers. Furthermore, some conventional mobiles require a significant amount of clearance space between their attachment to a supporting structure and the mobile itself, making the conventional mobile inconvenient for use with child supports designed for smaller spaces. Additional clearance space is also required between the bottom of the mobile and the child, thereby further limiting the options where conventional mobiles can be placed.
Conventional cradles, bassinets, swings, bouncers, car seats, or other child support devices are designed to restrain the child and provide a safe environment for the child to rock, sleep, swing, bounce, and motor along. The sensory stimulation from rocking in a cradle, swinging in a seat, jumping in a bouncer, or motoring in an automobile can be beneficial to the child""s development. However, after extended periods of time restrained in the child support device a child can become bored and irritable. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an easily securable entertainment device that can be quickly attached to a child support for the child""s amusement, and can be detached easily for facilitating removal of the child from the child support.
In the invention, an entertainment device can include an entertainment member, such as a freely rotatable soft mobile, that can be quickly and easily attached to and removed from a child support device. Thus, the mobile can be attached so that a child located in the child support device can play with the mobile while seated, and can be easily detached from the child support device to facilitate removing the child from the child support. The entertainment member can include connection means that has a low profile such that the entertainment member can be located in relatively small spaces, such as between a swing and its overhead support member.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described, the invention provides an entertainment device that can include a child support device having a receiving member and an entertainment member, e.g., a child""s mobile, which includes a connector structure for quick and easy attachment to the receiving member on the child support device.
In another aspect of the invention, the entertainment device can include an entertainment member that is releasably attached to a child support device, for example a cradle, bassinet, swing, bouncer, or car seat. The child support device can have an upper structure located above the child when the child is positioned within the child support device. A receiving member can be attached to the upper structure of the child support device and be engagable with a connector structure on the entertainment member. The receiving member can be releasably securable with the connector structure, and configured to prevent the connector structure from disengaging from the receiving member while allowing the connector structure to freely rotate within the receiving member. The connector structure can be slid past the narrowest aperture of the receiving member until it snaps into or out of a locked position on the receiving member to secure or release the entertainment member with the receiving member.
In another aspect of the invention, the entertainment device can include means for connecting a rotary entertainment member with a connection structure such that the rotary entertainment member is prevented from translating with respect to the connection structure and can freely rotate within and be selectively removable from the connection structure.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method for connecting a rotary entertainment member to another structure is disclosed. The method can include providing a rotary entertainment member with a connector and securing it to a connection structure while permitting the connector to freely rotate with respect to the connection structure.
It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.